


i'm restless, won't you indulge my senses?

by skree



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: M/M, a tale of emails and ray-flavored distractions, domestic joelay that is, joelay - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-11
Updated: 2013-11-11
Packaged: 2018-01-01 04:15:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,643
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1040222
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skree/pseuds/skree
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>If rerouting his productivity and sacrificing his momentary sanity really offered such glorious spoils, Joel decided he wouldn’t have it any other way.</p>
            </blockquote>





	i'm restless, won't you indulge my senses?

**Author's Note:**

> Ever have ideas that just spiral out of control?

Work was a word Joel tended to associate with the smell of vinyl and of plastic, computer chairs, sound booth insulation, and the mesh of a microphone. He worked in silence, one that pressed on his ears when he had on a headset and was occasionally graced by the tapping of his keyboard to offer a break from the tedium of the air conditioning unit blowing above him or the white noise of the white walls if his doors were closed.

And in the case of his work, Joel was a sucker for the ordinary. Even granted that it was well into the afternoon on a Saturday.

But today, as it became more and more apparent that the notion of working- no, being  _productive_  at home was a horrendous idea, Joel frowned as his bed groaned in the background, inevitably for the poor box springs to adjust under Ray’s shifting weight.

Again.

He turned with a sigh to be met with the sight of his recently made bed – a sight with straight lines and clean folds that he ordinarily made sure to leave untouched until the next conventional use of the bed – entirely deconstructed. The sheets wrinkled under the places Ray had been turning and pillows were strewn across the soft expanse. Ray’s hair had been disheveled from all the movement he’d executed in the last ten minutes – which, mind you, were easy for Joel to document based on the sheer number of agitated huffs and shifts of fabric he’d heard from behind him. The younger man hadn’t been there to sleep, and if he had, the gratuitous amounts of noise perhaps would’ve been forgivable; no, Ray was on his stupid fucking laptop, looking minutely frustrated with himself and therefore was, in typical Ray form, boundlessly restless. But Ray’s eyebrows had furrowed in mild annoyance, and as soon as his eyes met Joel’s, he crossed his arms and flopped over again.

Joel’s eyebrow lifted. “You know,” he began, “I kinda thought that when I suggested we get some work done, the term ‘we’ meant the both of us.” Ray pouted, rolling onto his back and letting his head dangle off the bed. “I can’t find the right position.” Joel gave him a self-satisfied smirk at that, to which Ray flipped around with an exasperated sigh to emphasize his point. “It’s a lot less comfortable when you’re not here, anyway,” he added with a grin, making grabby hands at the man perched in the office chair.

“I  _am_  here.”

“You’re over there.”

Joel smiled with a shake of his head, leaning back in the chair and swiveling back around to face his computer. “Emails beckon.”

“Get an office. Bedrooms aren’t the place for it.”

“Well, beds aren’t for the work you’re  _not_  doing, either.” He narrowed his eyes as he peered at the screen, ignoring the resounding laughter that came from Ray’s side of the room as best he could. “And by the way, you’re actually driving me crazy.”

Ray moved again somewhere behind him, presumably to swing his legs over the side of the bed. “As if you weren’t already. In a good way?”

Joel rolled his eyes. “In the  _worst_  way.”

“My work is video games, Joel, I’m  _bored._ ”

He let out a brief, uninterested ‘mm’ at that, more to annoy him than to let Ray know he wasn’t listening after the younger man continued on about what exactly it was that constituted ‘efficiency’ and ‘work ethic’, but it became apparent that both objectives had been reached when a flustered “are you even paying attention?!” hit his ears. He waved the younger man off half-heartedly, though, still intending on getting his emails answered so he didn’t have to deal with an inbox filled to the brim on Monday morning.

Honestly, he’d allowed his mind to be consumed with the subtle, static buzz of the digital screen before him, along with the monotony of email after goddamn email and trying his damndest not to copy and paste the same response into each (for risk of discovery, especially the ones from people who noticed when he did it). A startled glimpse of the clock confirmed that they’d spent a good half hour in silence. Jesus. Joel grit his teeth and clicked through the list as rapidly as his attention span would allow, but all attempted further productivity came to a standstill when he realized that, for whatever reason, he didn’t hear Ray squirming about as he had been not too long before. His fingers stilled on the keyboard, listening for telltale signs of life from behind him and vaguely wondering if Ray had gotten up and left without his notice.

But after the movements on the bed finally hit his eardrums, slow shifts that were far more languid than before paired with routine little gasps and intakes of breath that would’ve fallen under the radar had he not started paying very close attention, he started to get a pretty good idea of what exactly Ray was up to. Joel tugged his lip between his teeth and didn’t even bother suppressing the grin he knew Ray wouldn’t be able to see, but he did manage to rid his voice of his smile just enough to pose a question that feigned reasonable innocence.

“Doing alright, baby?”

“Yeah, doing good.”

Ray’s voice didn’t betray him a bit. He’d said it all in one breath, though maybe a little softer and slightly quicker than normal.

“Good. Wouldn’t want you to get any more restless on my behalf.”

Joel smiled when he heard the hitch in Ray’s quick inhale that followed, though, noting the way Ray wasn’t even trying to will his breaths to slow anymore. If learning about acting had counted for anything, it was the nuances that separated the ordinary from the thrills, distinguished banality from all the delicious details people were capable of executing, and if Ray Narvaez Jr.  _really_ expected Joel not to realize that he was getting off a full nine feet away from him, well, he must have had something else coming.

So Joel didn’t take his time in turning around again, quickly realizing that in the time it took him to get lost in his emails, Ray evidently  _hadn’t_  been entirely unproductive.

In fact, he was quite the sight to see, and Joel, happily beguiled, just took it all in.

Ray’s head was tilted back so that he lay flat against the mattress, his back naturally arched and his tendons stretched taut. His shirt had ridden up in the process of his thrashing about earlier, offering Joel the slightest glimpse of skin across pointed hipbones and curved stomach muscles that dipped below his waist. His sweatpants had been tugged to his mid-thigh, a flash of fabric accented at the top that had to be his boxers, and as much as Joel might have tried not to stare, the movement of Ray’s wrist at his navel was distracting enough even past the fact that the younger man had his cock in his hand and each pull sent a flicker of euphoria across his features. His head fell to the side, eyes flickering open to gaze half-lidded back at Joel, and the teasing smile that graced his lips made the whole thing far sultrier than Joel wanted to even consider processing without gratuitous use of his hands.

“So much for getting any work done.”

“Speak for yourself.” Oh god, the breathy almost-whisper that Joel watched vibrate through Ray’s outstretched throat sent a buzz through every nerve in his body, and  _oh_ , did he feel it. “I  _am,_ ” he managed, comprehension of the English language coming and going with every movement that his gaze enthusiastically absorbed.

“Want to help me out, then?” Ray swiped his tongue across his lip with a swear as Joel sent him a grin back, the one with a flash of canines that usually meant he’d asked just the right question.

Yes, work had decidedly plummeted on his priority list in favor of the man stretched out in front of him.

The room smelled like sex even without Joel’s help, but when the bed dipped under his weight and there was breath at the nape of Ray’s neck, warmth on his bare skin, and a hand grazing his hip as he pulled the bare form flush against his own, Ray’s entire sense of being was filled with the mesmerizing scent of Joel. He smelled faintly of cologne lingering beneath his jawline, of smoke in his hair and of chypre in his clothes if Ray had turned and buried his nose in the bunched fabric. The whole new breed of ambience that washed over him sent a slow surge through his nerves, because hell, if he’d been turned on before, this was pleasure that was sensual in a way he’d love to lose himself to.

The box springs shifted slowly when Joel moved, chin brushing against Ray’s shoulder and his traces of a beard teasing his skin just enough to let Ray know he was there. Ray felt the eyes on his hand dragging up and down his cock at a languorous pace, eyes that flicked up to his expression every time he’d let the smallest of gasps pass through his lips, or the occasional curse hissed between his breaths. And when he heard Joel’s breathing go ragged paired with the erection pressing through denim against his tailbone, he just couldn’t help exaggerating his groans to the point where Joel’s grip flexed and pulled Ray closer. “God, you look  _so_  good like this,” Joel breathed against his neck, “blushing and panting and  _moving.”_

Ray’s eyes closed when he laughed, rolling onto his back again while he thrust into his hand. “Well, you look good when you watch.” His long fingers wrapped around the base of his cock, Joel’s eyes following closely, before Ray was tugging up with his wrist working in tandem, making his back arch and relishing in the way Joel came undone just from watching. His free hand slid out to tug at Joel’s fingers, encouraging him to take over the job for him, but Joel batted the hand away quickly and Ray groaned in mild frustration.

“You don’t want to?” His hand slowed, but didn’t stop. Joel’s lips found his shoulder, and his reply vibrated through Ray’s muscles in a low hum. “Oh, I do,” he murmured, rocking gently against Ray’s hips as if to prove his point, “but let me watch until I can’t take it anymore.”

And on cue, Ray’s cheeks flushed a deep red, the steady movement of his hand threatening to falter out of bashfulness. Tiny whimpers of pleasure escaped Ray’s mouth past teeth grit into a snarl as Joel’s lips inscribed his words in his skin as long as he had words to offer. His whispers sometimes proved unbelievably filthy, stretched rough only by physical restraint and some sort of impressive self-control, and other times lavished Ray with words affectionate enough to bring moans from the younger man on the high of emotion alone, but today, his words were strung together with clear intent, encouraging and teasing whenever it looked like Ray wasn’t paying himself enough attention. It didn’t take long for Ray to tightly ensnare his free fingers in the sheets beneath him as his head fell to the side, gaze locking on Joel’s eyes when he ground out a strained ‘god,  _Joel’_  that was just too insatiate for Joel to refuse him mercy any longer.

So Joel made a complete show of licking a wet stripe across his palm before he took Ray’s dick in hand, held him down, and pulled. And when he did, it was like the floodgates had been opened, because Ray started writhing and groaning and, to Joel’s delight, had to bite his own hand to keep from sobbing outright. Joel yanked the offending hand back to the mattress, though, pinning him easily and leaning in close to his neck to murmur a sharp “let me  _hear_  it, Ray,” voice impiously sweet and fingers dipping low, stilling to a threateningly unhurried pace before a primal noise of need rose from Ray’s throat and he nearly lifted himself off the mattress into Joel’s grip. He gasped, inhaled hard and let it back out in staggered breaths, breaths that blossomed into full-blown moans of pleasure when Joel stretched his fingers and ran his thumb straight down the length of his cock, reattaching his grip without a moment’s lapse and twisting his wrist to pull another cry from Ray’s throat.

Joel’s gaze was fixed to Ray’s expression, ones that tensed and relaxed like they came and went with the tide, flushed with desire and sex drive and  _need._ It was mesmerizing, really, and he didn’t hesitate in delighting in it whenever he got the chance; the fact that he could watch the man come entirely undone by his hand, that the nails that clawed at his back and the lips that pleaded with him to go on had chosen him separate from all the world _,_  that pleasuring another felt so  _good_.

Ray was already whimpering his name over and over to the point of incoherency when Joel shifted his weight, still holding fast to Ray’s wrist as he swung himself over the man’s legs. He sent a glance full of guile up at Ray before moving swiftly to his waist and dragging his tongue, extended in a flash, up Ray’s cock beneath his fist to finish with a kiss to his pelvic bone. The sudden contact turned Ray’s breaths to cries of sweet indulgence, and it didn’t take long for Joel to clamber back to Ray’s chest and offer a few more long, well-placed tugs on his dick before Ray was shuddering in his grip, sobbing his name against the kiss Joel pressed to his lips. He gripped the sheets tight as his spine bowed, pressing into the grip above him and sending his release in ribbons that streaked across his chest and dripped down the older man’s hand. And Joel’s ministrations didn’t stop until well after he was sure he’d pulled all the sensation he could from Ray’s oversensitive, post-orgasmic haze, stroking Ray for all he was worth until his body relaxed pleasantly in his arms.

Ray’s arms slid back against the bed languidly, all tension in his supine form melting into the mattress. Joel maneuvered himself from atop him, settling to his side after pulling him into a kiss. A smile tugged at his lips when Ray swung a leg over his waist, though, effectively holding him captive against the bed. “Told you it’s better when you’re here,” Ray sighed with a smile after they parted, to which Joel raised his eyes to the ceiling in defeat. “I really don’t know why I bother trying to be useful with anything as long as you’re around.”

Ray beamed, victorious. “Maybe I should annoy you more frequently. And I wouldn’t say just _anything_.”

The older man turned to face him with a sneer. “Right, like forgetting to tell you that you’re in charge of making my bed again, since you so lovingly fucked it up.”

Ray looked shocked. “Not my fault you’re a voyeur.” He feigned a scandalized glance while a grin spread across Joel’s face. “So what does that make  _you_?”

Ray moved across his lap so he was sitting atop the older man’s waist, tracing his lingering erection through his jeans. “How about I make you forget about the bed?” he whispered, pressing his lips to Joel’s neck and reveling in the soft groan that reverberated from his throat. A hand came up to grab at his hips, and Ray stuck his tongue out to swipe at his throat obstinately when the hand slid down to his ass and pulled him close.

“Mm, yeah, definitely no hurt in trying.”

**Author's Note:**

> (a small segment of this may or may not be based on a true story, but i'll die before i tell you which part it was.)


End file.
